Never Let Me Go Bellossom and the Metagross
by WaywardThoughts
Summary: Inspired by the Florence and the Machine song! One shot, Pearlshipping, what else?


**It's one shot time! This one's inspired by 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence and the Machine. And it stars… You guessed it, Ash and Dawn. Please enjoy, but remember I don't own Pokémon or 'Never Let Me Go'. However, I do own Bellossom and the Metagross.**

Brock's party was in full swing. There was loud music, great food and since it was Brock's bash, there were lots of beautiful girls. Brock was running left, right and centre, swooning over every single own of them. He was being trailed by a newly evolved Toxicroak, who simply couldn't keep up with its Trainer's pace. From one corner of the party, Brock's closest friends watched with amusement as their host was repeatedly shot down, only to perk up almost immediately. This group included Ash, Misty, Tracey, May, Max and Dawn, some of his oldest travelling companions.

"I certainly see that Brock hasn't changed a bit." The Cerulean Gym Leader observed. She had grown out of her tomboy phase and had embraced the art of dresses and makeup. Misty was quite pretty and she had prepared herself especially for tonight knowing that a certain Trainer would be there.

"You're right there, Misty. You would think medical school might have cooled him down a bit, but no such luck." May commented. She too was dressed beautifully, also with a specific Trainer in mind. May had recently returned from Johto, Ribbon Cup in hand and she had hoped that _he _would notice, but it was a mystery what _he_ thought.

"I think you too should leave him alone. Let him have his fun, I mean, after this he's gotta be serious with his work." Ash quietly defended his friend. Misty and May were slightly surprised at this response, Ash was rarely so diplomatic. Only Dawn smiled, having just recently been introduced to this new side of him.

It seemed that the girls were dressed to impress tonight with Dawn going for the win. She was wearing a dress that Ash had once unknowingly complemented, but that was good enough for her. Misty and May were still staring Magikarp-like at Ash, who oblivious to it all, while he was chatting with Tracey and Max about the Pokémon he had seen in Sinnoh. Clearing her throat, Dawn asked loudly, "So, May, how's Drew?"

The whole group jumped in surprise and stared at May, who began blushing profusely at something over their shoulders. They all turned to see Drew strutting over to them. Well speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear! Approaching the group, Drew casually greeted everyone, but turned his attention on May, who was still red.

Flicking his hair back, Drew smirked at her and offered her a rose. She took it silently, trying not to stare with too much admiration, yet failing. The awkward silence was broken by Brock who had climbed onto the podium and began to speak. "Good evening everyone! Thanks for coming to my party, it's great to see so many old and new friends here! I have a surprise for you all tonight, from all the way from the far off region of England, the amazing band: Bellossom and the Metagross!"

There was huge scream as the band walked onto the stage. The young woman, Bellossom, had taken the microphone from Brock and was shyly introducing herself and the band. Slowly, the music started playing, a smooth melody filling the room. Quick as a flash, Drew advanced on May. "May I have this dance?"

Shocked, the girl could only look at Ash, who returned the look with a grin that said _go on._ Nodding, May took Drew's proffered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor, among the swaying bodies of other couples. Drew smoothly pulled May into his arms and she forgot everything. Forgot that she was here to impress Ash, forgot that she was supposed to dance with Ash, but there was only Drew in her thoughts now. Relaxing into him, she allowed herself to drift into these new feelings.

Misty turned back to the group and thought: _one down, one to go_. Dawn would be tricker to remove from the equation, she and Ash were particularly close, too close for Misty's liking. But there would be no trouble, after all, Misty was Ash's first travelling partner. Walking close to Ash, she mentally prepared herself. Ash wasn't as dense as he was when she first met him, but you could never be too sure with boys **(apparently?)**.

Ash had resumed talking to Max and Tracey, his back to her. Max was too young to notice her looks, but Tracey wasn't. He looked over at her as she neared, his eyes glowing with a smile. A warm feeling kindled inside her, causing her to stop halfway. What had just happened? Tracey smiled at her, and she had felt good for that? But, she was in love with Ash wasn't she?

But maybe she wasn't. Ash had continued travelling the regions even after she had opted to stay at the Gym, in her sisters' places. He had been far away, but they still kept in touch, but eventually they stopped, just like with many things. She had loved him from afar, her wandering Pokémon Master. But Tracey was always there for her. Even with Ash gone, Misty still made the effort to visit Professor Oak and Mrs Ketchum in Pallet Town, but found herself spending more time with Tracey.

His humour and his intelligence appealed to her, he always had a way of making her laugh. Misty remembered the day when Tracey had presented her with an Egg, which eventually hatched her beloved Azurill. He had been so shy about it, unsure whether or not she would accept it. In the time that they spent together, the yearning for Ash faded. Maybe she did love Ash. But not in the way she loved Tracey.

This conclusion dawned on her as she resumed walking over to the boys. As she whispered in her head, _I love Tracey_, she felt content, felt right. So instead of grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor with Drew and May, she grabbed Tracey's and led the surprised boy into a dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Misty could see Ash and Dawn smiling at them, and noticed how well they fit together. Both of them would deny it of course, but Misty knew that they belonged together. She was a little sad at not being Ash's girl, but did not begrudge Dawn her happiness.

Watching Misty and Tracey, Drew and May twirling on the floor, Dawn felt suddenly very awkward. She had never felt awkward around Ash after all, he was her best friend, but was he something more?

Beside her, Ash's emotions mirrored hers. All of his friends had found soul mates with each other, but did that mean he and Dawn were meant to be together? Not that he objected the idea, but he was unsure whether Dawn felt the same way. She had always expressed that they were best friends, but was that her way of telling him that she wasn't interested?

As the two teens pondered over their predicament, Bellossom smiled. Both of them were clearly in love with each other, but just too afraid to admit it. Turning to her band, she whispered, "Ok, guys, listen here. We've got an awkward couple over there. Let's play the new song."

To her surprise, her group of talented musicians and singers did not protest inexperience or lack of practise. Instead, she discovered that they had been watching Ash and Dawn as well, and they all believed that the new song would be just the thing to set the teens off for the rest of their lives. Quickly, the band finished the song and prepared the new melody.

The music change went unnoticed with the pairs already dancing, but not Ash and Dawn. The sound touched them at their cores and their fear seemed to just drift away. With a flourish, Ash extended his hand out to Dawn, in a silent invitation. She gladly took it and together they walked towards the centre of the room. Placing her hands on his shoulders and his arms on her waist, they began to sway as Bellossom began to sing.

_Looking out from underneath,  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me,  
As before I went under._

Ash and Dawn danced hypnotically, the brown eyes meeting the blue. As they swirled, Ash remembered all the things he and Dawn had done together, and how the talented Coordinator had changed his life in so many ways. He owed her so much and now with her in his arms, it felt right. Complete._  
_

_And it's peaceful in the deep,  
Either way, you cannot breathe,  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under._

And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles onto the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
The arms of the ocean deliver me.

Though the pressure's hard to take,  
It's the only way I can escape,  
It seems a heavy choice to make,  
Now I am under.

Dawn was surprised at how much a good a dancer Ash was. She had expected clumsy steps, his feet stepping on hers, but there was nothing. It was only them and the beautiful music that was Bellossom's voice. Dawn laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of cologne and the smell of Ash.__

And it's breaking over me,  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed,  
Found the place to rest my head.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.  
_.com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/never_let_me_ ]__  
And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me,  
And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,  
The arms of the ocean deliver me._

And it's over,  
And I'm going under,  
But I'm not giving up!  
I'm just giving in.

Yes, he was giving in. Giving into the music and giving into the hold that Dawn had over him. The way she made him feel when she smiled and laughed. The way it had felt when she held his hand or hugged him. Despite everything, never really winning leagues or competitions, being with Dawn, Ash felt he could do almost anything.__

Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet.

In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,  
And all this devotion I never knew at all,  
And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,  
And the arms of the ocean,  
Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

She wasn't letting go of him ever again. They would stay together, in this eternal embrace. They would fight through thick and thin. He would cheer for her at Contests and she would cheer for him in his battles. The way she felt right now, Dawn believed that anything was possible. __

Deliver me.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

Never let me go, never let me go.  
Never let me go, never let me go.

And it's over,  
And I'm goin' under,  
But I'm not givin' up!  
I'm just givin' in.

As the song reached the end, they spun for one last time. Raising her face up to him, they stared at each other's eyes once again. Leaning in, they pressed their lips together in what was their first kiss. It was very brief, but very sweet.__

Oh, slipping underneath.  
Oh, so cold, but so sweet

Unnoticed to the two teens, the rest of the couples on the dance floor walked of and left them to their own devices. Watching from the sidelines, Misty and May hugged each other for Dawn's luck, Tracey had pulled out his emergency sketchbook and Brock was silently wiping his tears away.

Up on the stage, Bellossom and the Metagross were observing as well. They all smiled when Ash and Dawn kissed, it was the perfect ending to their song. They quietly packed up and walked backstage where two women were waiting for them. Bellossom beamed and said, "Well, was that good enough for you?"

Delia and Johanna glanced at one another and grinned back. "Perfect."

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed my little one shot, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Yes, it is a little cheesy, but all love things are. I guess I'm just a romantic at heart! Please R & R, I would very much like to hear what you think. Toodles!**

**Wayward ;)**


End file.
